


Quick! find that elevator

by FoolishPrince



Series: The Elevator [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishPrince/pseuds/FoolishPrince
Summary: Just a ridiculous sequel to Always take the elevator.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: The Elevator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064744
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Quick! find that elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own Avatar: legend of Korra
> 
> Also, enjoy!

“Heeeeyyyy macarenaaa!!”

“Slow down guys!” Asami called out to the two women in front of them. Korra and Kuvira were ahead of them belting out the Macarena and Congo lining down the sidewalk. Yes, just the two of them, Congo lining to the Macarena down the middle of a crowded sidewalk. It’s just as much embarrassing as it is hilarious, but she and Opal are content enough to sit back and let it happen.

After nearly a year of drunken rambles of an elevator that didn’t exist and late nights of Asami finding either Korra or Kuvira at her door, she and Opal finally decided to solve the mystery. So, they tagged along with the two to their favorite bar. Watched them drink themselves senseless and dance for hours (which was a mystery in itself because neither of the two liked to dance). Now they were following them back home, close enough to intervene should anything happen, but far enough away not to be associated with the two.

“Heeeeyyyy macarenaaa!!!” it was the only line the two seemed to know and each time it was shouted it was accompanied by a wild flailing of limbs.

“Sorry!” Opal yelps to the poor guy Korra almost karate chopped in the throat. She nearly chokes on her tongue when Kuvira grabs the hips of an unsuspecting business woman. “Hey! let go of her…. I’m sooo sorry miss” she apologizes, face flushing red at the woman’s angry glare.

“How many times do we have to tell you two to keep your hands to yourselves?” Asami hisses through clenched teeth, shooting the woman one more apologetic smile before focusing back on the two drunken fools.

Korra squints at them over her shoulder and hisses something into Kuvira’s ear who squints back as well. Asami squints right back at them, watching as hushed words are exchanged. A minute passes and Korra begins tapping a steady beat into Kuvira’s shoulder who nods and looks back once more. Asami’s question goes unanswered.

“Heeeeeyyy Macarenaaaaaa!!!!”

“I’m suddenly finding it a lot harder to love them right now” Opal mutters. Asami nods in agreement, watching them glance back again. “Why do they keep looking at us like that?”

“Doubt they’ll tell us” Asami shrugs. She catches sky blue eyes glance back and down. She follows their trail and sees that Opal’s shoe is untied. “Your shoe’s untied”

“Huh?” Opal pulls her to a stop and offers Asami her best puppy dog eyes “Tie it for me?” she pleads.

“No, tie your own shoe”

“Pwease?”

Asami rolls her eyes, “Fine.”

“Yay” Opal cheers “Thank you Sami”

“Mmhm” Asami grunts, squatting to tie Opal’s shoe. When she’s done, she dusts her hands off on her jeans and stands. She blinks suddenly when she notices a distinct lack of obnoxious singing and scans the path ahead of them. “Opal?”

“Yeah?”

“Where are the girls?”

“What do you mean? they’re…oh shit!” Opal gasps, frantically scanning the area around them. “Where’d they go?”

“I don’t know. Why did you take your eyes off of them?”

“I don’t know, I was watching you tie my shoe”

“Why?!”

“I don’t know!!!” Opal cries out “shit! this cannot be happening”

“Hey, calm down. Home’s only five minutes away and it took me no more than a minute to tie your shoe. They’re probably right around the corner and if they’re not, we know where they’re going” Asami rationalized.

“Right”

“Besides, this isn’t the first time they’ve walked home drunk”

“Yeah”

“Okay, so let’s go catch up to them”

……

“Auntie Lin’s going to kill me” Opal whines, dragging her hands over her face in frustration.

Korra and Kuvira were not around the corner like Asami predicted. Nor were they around the next. Nor could they be seen anywhere near the rest of the way to the apartments. Nor were they in any of their apartment’s.

“Opal!! will you stop moaning and help me think” Asami cried out. The other woman’s hysterics were starting to get to her.

“How can I think when we’ve lost the cities two best part time detectives!!!”

“Opal!” she barked, glaring at Opal until she visibly pulled it together. “Now, let’s think. What would cause them to suddenly veer off course when home was only minutes away”.

“They were abducted”

“Opal” Asami deadpanned.

“What? They literally vanished in under a minute, It’s the most likely situation”

“So, you’re trying to tell me that someone took two women screaming at the top of their lungs in the middle of a busy street”

“Um, yeah?”

“Opal, that’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard. Frist of all, we know from experience that they weigh like two tons when they’re drunk, you’d need at least two people just to take one of them. Second, Korra and Kuvira, both, are built like bricks. No one in their right mind would see them and think ‘hey, they look like easy targets to kidnap’. Not to mention, I’ve seen them take out guy’s twice the size of Bolin So, no, that is not the most likely situation”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“Stop pouting and help me. Where would they go if they didn’t go home?”

“Hmm, food?”

“No, Kuvira usually can’t hold anything down when she’s that drunk” Asami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “could they have gone to another bar?”

“No, none of the other bars in this area serve Korra’s favorite water tribe liquor”

“Well, if they’re not getting food and they’re not at another bar…”

“Where would they go?”

“…”

“…”

“The elevator!!!” they shouted in unison.

“Of course, how did we forget that” Asami muttered.

“Alcohol” Opal supplied helpfully. Asami swatted her arm.

“Shut up, we didn’t have any drinks”

“Meanie”

“Opal-”

“I know, I know, focus, but how do we find the elevator if we don’t even know what or where it is?”

“We’ll just have to search the entire building. We know one of them always makes it to my room and the other upstairs so the elevator has to be in or at least near our building”

“Right, I’ll check outside and you check inside”

“Okay, if neither of us find them in an hour we’ll meet up at my apartment”

…….

“Did you check upstairs again?”

“Yes, I checked every inch of the building, not one sign of them”

“Dang, same. I even checked the buildings around us” Opal sighed, leaning against Asami’s apartment door. “Where could they have gone?”

“I don’t know, but we can’t keep running around all night. Let’s just call it quits and hope they show up before morning”

“If not?”

Asami grimaced, “we’ll have to call Lin”.

“I swear to Raava if we have to call my aunt I’m going to-”

**Clash!!! Bang!!! “FUCK!!!”**

Both Asami and Opal whipped their heads towards the sound of a large crash and what sounded like Kuvira’s voice coming from Asami’s apartment.

“We just checked my apartment like fifteen minutes ago. How the hell did they-you know what I don’t care, they’re home, they’re safe and I’m about to kill them” Asami growled, pulling out her keys.

“Yeah? Well, get in line because I’m killing them first” Opal snatched the keys from Asami and shoved them in the door. The door opened about an inch before stopping. She looked up to see if the chain was on the door, but it wasn’t. “What the hell? your doors stuck”

“What? Let me see” Opal moved aside and Asami stepped up, trying to look through the crack. Her eyes narrowed when she got a glimpse of what was behind her door. “It’s my couch”

“What?”

“My couch is behind the door”

“Why?”

“Help me push and we’ll figure out”

It took five minutes to push the door wide enough for them to slip through. They both shivered upon entry; the apartment was oddly cold. When they came into the living room they saw why. The big window there was open and the flower pot that sat on the seal was shattered on the ground.

“Is that blood?” Opal questioned, pointing to the red finger prints on the glass.

“Hold still!” they heard Korra growl. They looked toward the guest bathroom where they could see the light was on and a steady trail of blood leading to it. They silently crept up the hall and peeked into the bathroom. There were drops of blood and red fingerprints everywhere. Kuvira was in the tub, where she obviously fell into the shower curtain because the rod was leaning against her head. Korra was standing over Kuvira holding a period pad and…

“Is that my bra?” Asami asked, gesturing to the bra they were using to keep the pad on Kuvira’s face. The two intoxicated women jumped, screaming and Korra fell backwards into the tub with Kuvira when she turned to see the intruders.

“Dear Raava” Opal gasped when they got a full view of the both of them. Kuvira’s white shirt was cover in something black and wet and the makeshift band-aid Korra had applied to her face was covered in blood. Korra was just as bad. Her hands looked as if she had attempted to murder Kuvira instead of help her and her shirt was ripped from her armpit down, revealing a long cut beneath it.

“What the hell happened?” Asami asked.

“Someone pushed Kuv” Korra explained.

“You pushed me”

“Well, you weren’t fast e-nuff”

“Hey! both of you look at me. Good, now where were you two?”

“H’re?” Kuvira answered, confused.

“No, where did y’all go after the bar?” Opal elaborated.

“Home?” Korra answered. They still weren’t getting.

“No, which way did you go home?”

“The long way”

Asami squinted, she had no idea what the long way could have been. “Okay…why did you take the long way?”

“Oh, somebody wasss following us”

“See! I told you they were kidnapped” Opal exclaimed.

Kuvira frowned, “I’m not a kid, I don’t need a fucking nap”

“No, I mean you guys were abducted”

Korra and Kuvira looked at each other with bewildered looks.

“Dude, you’ve met my parents. Senna and Tonraq remember? Babe, tell her I’m not adopted”

“Yeah, and I’m your sister. Sam’s, tell her to remember me!!!” Kuvira shouted. Opal facepalmed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“There she goes with the yelling. I just can’t with these two. Asami your turn”

“First of all, if they’re here then they weren’t kidnapped. Second, Kuvira you are adopted-”

“Oh, yeah? Why are my eyes green?”

“You’re earth nation”

Korra gasped, “I’m earth nation too”

“Woah, we must be sisters”

“What? No, Korra you’re water nation”

“Aww, damn we’re not sisters”

“Wait, why’s Korra get to be water nation?”

“Because she is water nation” Opal deadpanned.

“I wanna be water nation too. Sam’s, invent me into a water nation!!!” Kuvira shouted.

“Stop shouting and that’s not how that works. Asami can’t just make-”

“If you promise to use your inside voice and tell us what happen, I’ll make you water nation” Asami cut Opal off and Opal gave her an exasperated look. “We’re getting too far of topic” she muttered.

“Oh, Deal!” Korra answered for Kuvira.

“Okay, Kuvira you’re now water nation”

“YES, we’re sisters!!”

“Hey, inside voice or I’ll take it back”

“Noooo” they both whined.

“Then focus. Do you remember what the person following you looked like?”

“Was two of ‘em” Korra supplied.

“Yep, a green one and a red” Kuvira confirmed. Asami glanced at Opal.

“A green and a red?”

“Yep, a green shirt and a red”

“Oh, shirts okay. Did you see their faces?”

“Nope, but K’rra coded that one of them had a high voice”

“Coded?” Asami asked, then her mind flashed back to when Korra was tapping on Kuvira’s shoulder. She groaned, “Guys, did one of your stalkers stop to tie the others shoe?”

“Hmmm, nope, but they did stop to pounce on us”

Opal facepalmed again, catching onto what Asami had realized. “That was us you nitwits!”

“Huh?”

“Never mind that, what happened to your face Kuvira and Korra what happened to your side?”

“I broke me nose!!”

“The window bit me”

Asami blinked, “I’m sorry, What?”

“Me nose be broken”

“Why are you speaking like a pirate, stop that” Opal growled.

“The window bit me”

Asami choose to ignore the three of them and put the pieces together herself. Open window, bloody fingerprints on the glass, broken flower pot. Her stomach did a little flip when she realized what they must have done “Did…did you two climb the fire escape?”

“Aye!”

“Vira, shut up”

“Hey, stop being mean to my sister!”

“That’s enough! I don’t want to hear another word from either of you” Asami barked, she was livid. She couldn’t believe that they had somehow managed to climb the fire escape in their state. They could’ve been hurt a lot worse than they were. “You two are going to go move my couch back to where it was, get cleaned up, and go to bed”

“But-”

“At! Couch now”

“Fineeeee”

The two stumbled out of the bathroom with Opal as their chaperone. Asami fixed her shower curtain and cleaned up the blood. When she was done, she grabbed the real first aid supply and went to met the rest of the group. Opal was sweeping up the plant pot while the other two sat on the couch. Korra, as usual, was already dozing off on Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Alright Kuvira lets see that nose”

“Ow”

“I didn’t even touch you yet”

“I felt it”

Asami rolled her eyes and unwrapped her bra from the other woman’s head. She wasn’t bleeding anymore, which was a good sign. With a few pokes and prods, she determined Kuvira’s nose bruised, but not broken.

“You’re fine. Go hop in the shower”

“I don’t want a shower” Kuvira frowned.

Asami raised a brow, “Don’t water tribe people like water?”

“Hmm, true…welp, can’t disappoint my people”

Asami chuckled, “use the shower bench please, I don’t need you getting any more injuries” Kuvira didn’t answer and she left the door, but Opal ran off to help her.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure she doesn’t die”

With Kuvira out of the way, Asami turned to access Korra’s laceration. Placing two fingers on either side of the wound, Asami pressed down to see how deep it was. The bronze skinned woman jerked, hissing, and stormy blue eyes slitted open to glare their displeasure.

“Stop” Korra grunted grumpily.

“I need to check this” Asami explained, continuing to press down her torso on either side of the cut. Luckily, it didn’t seem to go very deep and Asami decided liquid band-aid would probably work the best.

“Asami” Korra growled, swatting her hand away. “stop”

Asami sighed, “what’s wrong?”

“Sleep”

“Well, you can’t go to sleep. You need to let me disinfect this and you need a shower”

“No, sleep”

“If you want to sleep with me, you need to let me disinfect this and you need to go take a shower” Suddenly, Korra’s head popped up and her eyes cracked open with interest. She smiled dopily at Asami and wiggled her eyebrows. Asami snorted, “Not like that silly”

“Awww, but you’re so beautiful”

Asami rolled her eyes, “Flirting isn’t going to change my mind. Now, are you going to behave?”

“Fine” Korra huffed, shucking off her ruined shirt so that Asami could get a better look. “Will you shower with me?”

“No”

“What if I promise no touching?”

“Korra!”

“Babe!”

Chuckling, Asami offered a compromise. “I’ll come wash your hair”

“Fine”

“Good, now go hop in the shower”

……

Everyone had showered and put on fresh clothes. Kuvira and Opal had been set up in the guest room, the latter opting to stay because she was too tired to go home. Asami was just about to turn off her bedside lamp when…

“Hey! why does Korra get to sleep with Asami?!!” Kuvira shouted from the other room.

“SHH” they heard Opal hiss.

“Because she’s my wife!!!” Korra decided to shout back.

“I’m not your wife” Asami rolled her eyes when Korra pouted. “Yet” she amended.

“OUCH, Opal pinches!!! Can I come sleep with you guys?”

“I’m naked!!!”

“Ew, Korra tmi!!!” Opal shouted back. “Ah! Vira what are you doing?”

“If Korra gets to be naked, I get to be naked too!!”

“Not with me in the bed, you don’t. Put your pants back on!!!”

“See, this is why you’re not my sister. Korra would let me get naked!!!”

“Guys, my apartment isn’t 100 percent sound proof!!”

“OW, she’s doing it again. Sam’s can I come sleep with y’all?!!”

“Not tonight Kuvira, Now go to bed!”

“Aw, please? I won’t get naked, I promise. Ouch!”

“No, Kuv. Go to bed and Opal will stop pinching you!”

“Are you naked?!!”

“Nope, she wouldn’t get naked with me!!” Korra jumped back into the conversation, shooting Asami a sour look.

Asami rolled her eyes, “Oh, don’t you start” she hissed. “Go to sleep Kuvira or I’m taking away your water nation status!”

Kuvira gasped loud and dramatically, “Good night!” she yelped and not a peek else was heard from her.

Asami turned to Korra, “you too”

“I not even tired” Korra scoffed. Which was a lie because one eye was already closed and the other could hardly be considered open.

“Liar” Asami chuckled, placing a kiss to Korra’s cheek. Korra did exactly what Asami expected and chased after her for a proper kiss. “Lie down and you’ll get another”

“Cheater” Korra grumbled, but lied down none the less. Asami smirked, placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, and pulled the other woman against her chest. The fact that Korra didn’t fight for another was a testament to how tired she was. Before long, Korra had fully relaxed and begun to fall asleep when Asami remembered something.

“Wait, baby”

“Mm?”

“Why didn’t you and Kuvira take the elevator?”

“T’was out of order” she mumbled. Asami frowned, trying to think of anything in the building that said out of order, but came up with nothing.

“Well, where is it? Maybe I can fix it for y’all” she tried to ask, but it was too late. Korra had fallen asleep and she was left once again wondering about the mysterious elevator.


End file.
